The Protector
by Yuiki Nagi-chan
Summary: Anak kecil memang chupid cinta yang paling efektif! Nggak percaya? Kalian bisa bertanya pada Uchiha Sasuke./::SasuHina::/ slight ItaKonan /Uchiha's New Generation is Birth!


.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story: It's Mine**

**Warning: AU. OoC. OC. TYPO *maybe*. Bad for EYD & Language. SasuHina rules.**

.

.

.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**...::The Protector::...**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

.

.

.

Yang dipandang dengan bola mata itu...

Yang dipanggil dengan suara itu...

Dijaga oleh kedua lengan itu...

... Siapa?

.

.

.

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Seharusnya aku menyukai pria lain yang lebih ekspresif dan ceria, bukan dia.

Dua minggu yang lalu aku masih dalam misi-ku di tahun kedua masa SMA ini untuk mencari seorang pacar yang ideal. Calon kekasih potensial, yang tentunya memenuhi standarku dan standar keluargaku untuk nantinya menjadi pendamping hidupku selamanya.

Dan pilihanku jatuh pada Namikaze Naruto.

Dia tampan, baik, dengan keluarga yang cukup terpandang. Semua kesempurnaannya membuat Naruto menjadi target calon pacar idealku.

Sayangnya semua itu hancur sia-sia karena kehadiran orang itu.

Dia... membuatku jadi bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri.

.

.

.

Hari ini keluarga teman kakakku berkunjung ke rumah. Selagi mereka berbincang, aku mengajak putra tunggal teman kakakku itu untuk bermain di halaman belakang.

Kiseki, nama anak itu, kini telah sibuk bermain dengan ayunan yang terletak di sebelah kanan halaman, tepat di samping sebuah pohon jeruk yang belum berbuah.

Senyumnya begitu menggemaskan, wajahnya tampan, dan sifatnya sangat ramah. Untuk sesaat aku berpikir agar kelak bisa memiliki anak yang semanis dan selucu itu.

Setelah bermain cukup lama, orangtuanya akhirnya memanggil Kiseki dan mengajaknya pulang, tapi dia menolak dengan alasan masih ingin bermain denganku. Tentu saja aku senang, tapi kedua orangtuanya tidak mengizinkan Kiseki untuk tinggal lebih lama.

"Hinata-Nee..." Kiseki memanggilku sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil. "Aku ingin Hinata-Nee main bersamaku dan Jii-chan."

Aku kurang mengerti apa maksudnya, tapi akhirnya tetap mengangguk dan melambai riang sampai mobilnya menghilang dari gerbang depan.

"Besok Kiseki akan kesini lagi, Itachi sudah berjanji padanya," Neji-Nii berkata seraya kembali masuk ke rumah.

"Oh, ya?" aku tersenyum senang.

"Hmm," Neji-Nii mengangguk sambil menahan senyum melihat wajahku yang senang. "Tapi karena besok Itachi sibuk, adiknya yang akan mengantarkan Kiseki."

"Ooh..." aku mengerti. Jadi Kiseki ingin aku bermain dengannya dan adik Itachi yang merupakan pamannya. Aku tidak pernah tahu, kalau kedatangannya justru membuat perubahan besar pada rencana-rencanaku.

.

.

.

Sore ini, selepas pulang sekolah, tidak ada jadwal kegiatan untuk klub memasak. Jadi aku memakai kesempatan ini untuk memulai rencanaku, mendapatkan calon kekasih ideal.

Rambutku, yang sebelumnya aku kuncir, terpaksa kugerai jatuh menutupi punggungku, karena ku dengar Naruto menyukai gadis yang berambut panjang seperti ibunya. Setelah memastikan penampilanku cukup baik, aku segera mengejarnya yang tengah berjalan menuju lapangan basket untuk mengikuti latihan klubnya.

"Na-Namikaze-san!" panggilku dengan gugup. Jujur saja, aku belum pernah mencoba mendekati laki-laki manapun. Ini pertama kalinya, dan merupakan usul dari Hanabi. Katanya aku harus bisa mendapat minimal satu pacar saat berada di bangku SMA.

"Ohh, ngg..."

Senyumku memudar. Dia tidak ingat namaku?

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata," kataku berusaha tersenyum lagi. "Teman sekelasmu," sambungku dengan nada kecewa.

"Maaf," sahutnya sambil tertawa. Untuk sesaat aku malah terpesona dengan suara tawa dan wajah tampannya. "Lalu, ada apa mencariku?"

"I-Itu..." aku berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan yang pas sebelum mengajaknya berkencan. Aku tahu ini nekad dan terlalu cepat, tapi kata Hanabi aku harus melakukannya sebelum orang lain yang melakukannya. "Aku ingin..."

"Hinata-Nee!"

Aku menghentikan ucapanku dan menoleh ke pagar depan sekolah yang terbuka. Di sana Kiseki berdiri sambil tersenyum riang ke arahku. "Kiseki..."

"Sepertinya ada yang memanggilmu."

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Namikaze-san," aku mencegahnya sebelum ia sempat kembali berjalan ke lapangan. "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu..."

"Hinata-Nee!" aku terkejut dengan terjangan Kiseki pada kedua kakiku. Tubuh mungilnya kini telah memelukku dengan erat. "Ayo, pulang."

"Sepertinya aku mengganggu, ya," Naruto tertawa cerah melihatku dan Kiseki yang kini menatapnya dengan kesal. "Lain kali kita bicara lagi, Hyuuga."

Dia akhirnya meninggalkanku bersama rasa menyesal dan kegagalan dalam rencana pertama. Aku tidak menyalahkan Kiseki karena hal ini, karena aku tahu semua ini salahku sendiri yang terlalu lama mengajaknya untuk mengobrol.

"Wah, aku mengganggumu, ya?"

Dan saat itulah aku baru menyadari kemunculan orang itu. Nada suaranya yang terkesan menyindirku membuat sebelah alisku terangkat. Pemuda berpakaian seragam SMA Kaijou, sekolah elit untuk calon pebisnis muda itu langsung membalas tatapanku. Matanya hitam pekat, gelap.

"Terima kasih atas gangguannya," sahutku asal. Agak menyayangkan sikap angkuh dan sombongnya padahal wajahnya luar biasa tampan. Kiseki yang daritadi memperhatikan kami terlihat makin menekuk alis dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hinata-Nee tidak suka sama Jii-chan?"

"Eh, Neechan suka, kok!" aku buru-buru membujuknya. Tidak menyadari kalau ternyata pemuda itu menyeringai mendengar kata-kataku.

"Kalau begitu Neechan jangan suka sama orang aneh tadi!"

"E-eh?" aku terkejut. Aku kira yang Kiseki maksud di sini hanya 'suka' sebatas teman.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!" Kiseki mulai menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke tanah. Aku tersenyum pasrah.

"Baiklah."

Kiseki tersenyum riang lalu menatap pemuda tadi. "Jii-chan, kalau Hinata-Nee sudah suka, bisa menikah, kan?"

A-apa?

.

.

.

Kejadian itu baru awalnya. Untuk yang selanjutnya terasa makin parah. Kiseki seperti berusaha menjodohkan aku dengan pamannya. Bahkan Neji-Nii terlihat santai dan cuek dengan kondisi ini. Aku jadi curiga padanya dan Hanabi yang akhir-akhir ini makin sering berbisik-bisik.

"Kemarilah!" Sasuke, nama pemuda itu, menyuruhku mendekatinya ke atas karpet beludru biru sementara Kiseki mengambil bola dan beberapa mainannya dari tas ranselnya. Sore ini, Kiseki dan Sasuke kembali bermain di kamarku, bahkan repot-repot menjemputku dari sekolah. Lagi-lagi rencanaku tidak dapat berjalan dengan semestinya.

"Apa?" tanyaku jengkel. Dia kembali menyeringai melihat wajahku yang tengah menahan kekesalan.

"Cepat kemari!"

Tak ada pilihan, akhirnya aku mendekatinya. Setelah berada di depannya, dia justru menarik tanganku lalu mencium pipi kananku dengan lama. Wajahku memerah.

Bertepatan dengan itu, Kiseki membuka pintu kamarku dan terkejut mendapati kami berdua. Aku, jika bisa, ingin mengumpat keras-keras di wajah Sasuke yang berekspresi polos-palsu saat ini.

"Hinata-Nee!" Kiseki berlari ke arahku seraya merentangkan kedua tangan mungilnya. Sepertinya ingin memelukku. "Selamat!"

Aku malah terdiam tidak mengerti seperti orang dungu. Apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya?

"Kalau berciuman artinya Hinata-Nee akan menikah dengan Jii-chan, kan? Lalu bisa jadi keluarga Uchiha dan terus bersama Kiseki. Iya, kan?"

Aku masih mencerna semuanya. Saat itulah aku menyadari kalau Kiseki sangat berharap aku bisa menjadi bagian dari keluarganya, Uchiha. Dan si-menyebalkan-tapi-tampan Uchiha Sasuke malah memanfaatkan hal itu dengan menggodaku di depan si polos Kiseki. Dimana adilnya itu?

"Baiklah, sekarang aku mengerti," aku melirik Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan betah berlama-lama memasang ekspresi senang-palsu di hadapanku. "Neechan dan Jiichan-mu akan menjalin hubungan, tapi belum menikah."

Aku terpaksa berbohong. Kiseki pasti akan sangat sedih kalau aku menghancurkan harapannya.

"Lalu kapan menikahnya?"

Aku berjengit dan menatap Sasuke dengan jengkel. Pasti dia dan Hanabi yang mengajarkan kosa kata 'menikah' dan 'suka' pada Kiseki. "Nanti," jawabku spontan. "Rrr... kapan-kapan..." sambungku lagi.

Kiseki tersenyum tulus padaku. Senyum khas anak laki-laki berumur enam tahun miliknya membuatku merasa bersalah.

"Ini semua salahmu!" bisikku pada Sasuke saat Kiseki mulai sibuk dengan mainannya.

Dia malah mengabaikanku, membuatku emosi sampai ke ubun-ubun.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah kali ini kembali tidak ada kegiatan di klub. Aku terpaksa mengendap-endap seperti pencuri untuk menemui Naruto di tempat parkir sekolah. Aku berencana untuk mengajaknya makan sesuatu di luar. Mudah-mudahan kali ini berhasil.

"Boleh saja," jawabnya saat aku mengajaknya untuk makan es krim di tempat favoritku. "Kebetulan aku juga akan bertemu seseorang di tempat itu."

Akhirnya untuk hari ini aku terbebas dari Uchiha Sasuke. Dan maafkan Neechan, Kiseki.

.

.

.

"Naruto!"

Aku kaget melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut pink lembut memanggil Naruto dengan akrab. Tubuhnya langsing, kulitnya putih, dan kedua matanya sewarna batu emerald cerah. Dia menghampiri kami yang tengah duduk di sudut sebelah kanan kedai es krim.

"Siapa dia?" dia menunjukku dengan kasar. Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak.

"Teman sekelasku," Naruto menampilkan senyum cemerlangnya dan gadis cantik itu berekspresi cemberut.

"Seharusnya kau tidak memberi harapan lebih pada gadis biasa sepertinya," gadis itu masih menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahku. Suaranya yang agak melengking dan makin lama makin melengking berhasil menarik perhatian pengunjung yang lain. "Kau tahu kalau dia menyukaimu dan berusaha menarik perhatianmu, kan? Kenapa tidak langsung tolak saja!"

Aku masih berusaha untuk bernafas. Tenang, Hinata. Gadis itu masih belum memproklamirkan diri sebagai kekasih Naruto.

"Aku, kan pacarmu!"

Bagus. Kini aku merasa begitu idiot dan tidak tahu malu.

"Karena sikapmu yang santai inilah, banyak gadis-gadis bodoh dan jelek yang mengira kau membalas perasaan mereka!" gadis itu menoleh ke arahku. "Dan kau, seharusnya menyadari sikap dungu **pacarku **ini! Kulihat walau jelek, kau terlihat cukup cerdas dan berwibawa."

Aku tersentak. Apa? Dia mengataiku?

**Braakk!**

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, Haruno!"

Aku menahan tangisku hingga tidak menyadari seorang lelaki menggebrak meja di hadapan kami dengan marah.

"Kalau kau berani mengatai pacarku sebagai gadis jelek yang merebut pacar 'idiot'mu lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan mencabut jabatan Sekretaris OSIS milikmu! Atau lebih buruk, mengeluarkanmu dari SMA Kaijou!"

Aku akhirnya sadar, dia Sasuke. Sasuke yang selama ini kukira tidak pernah serius dengan rencana Kiseki.

"Tapi, Sasuke-kun..."

"Cepat pergi sana!"

Gadis itu, Sakura langsung pergi seraya menyeret Naruto yang tampak membisu dan kehilangan kata-kata. Mungkin terlalu syok dan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Aku jadi kasihan padanya. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang tampak marah dan jengkel padaku. Seluruh wajahnya memerah menahan malu.

"Idiot!" Sasuke tiba-tiba meletakkan segelas es krim coklat karamel di meja lalu duduk di hadapanku, tempat Naruto tadi. Aku sendiri masih terdiam mencermati kejadian barusan.

"Ke-kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku mencarimu," jawabnya singkat.

Aku menunduk lagi, mendapati es krim coklat karamel tadi tersorong tepat di hadapanku.

"Makanlah."

Aku meraih sendok es krim dan mulai memakannya dalam diam.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau aku suka es krim ini?"

"Tidak dari siapa-siapa," dia menjawab secukupnya lagi.

"Sasuke..."

"Kau ini polos atau apa, sih?" aku mengerutkan dahi melihat emosi terpancar dari kedua matanya. "Kita ini dulunya satu SMP dan sekelas tiga tahun berturut-turut!"

Eh? Benar, kah?

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari SD lalu SMP, sayangnya aku tidak bisa mengikutimu masuk SMA Hoshigaoka karena SMA Kaijou adalah sekolah swasta milik perusahaan Uchiha. Aku juga harus belajar bisnis lebih dalam. Tak kusangka kau sudah begitu cepat lupa padaku, bahkan menganggap seluruh perhatianku hanya lelucon anak-anak umur lima tahun."

Aku hampir bengong saking tidak percayanya.

"Dan tadi, sejak melihatmu dengannya aku hampir menyewa pembunuh bayaran untuk melenyapkan si idiot pirang itu dan menahan diri untuk tidak mendepak Haruno dari sekolahku!"

Aku masih belum bisa percaya. "Ja-jadi..."

"Aku cemburu!"

Kedua mataku mengerjap perlahan. Telingaku pasti salah dengar. Mungkin maksudnya 'aku lapar' atau apa gitu.

"Aku ingin kau melihat perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Asal kau tahu, aku sampai memohon pada Neji, meminta saran Hanabi, memelas pada Baka-Aniki, dan merayu kakak ipar. Untungnya Kiseki, yang diluar prediksiku, justru berhasil membuatmu terikat padaku."

Pipiku bersemu merah. Entah mengapa, kini jantungku terasa berdetak kencang mendengar pengakuan ini. Senang? Tentu saja. Bohong, jika aku bilang tidak.

"Jadi, sekarang kita benar-benar terikat hubungan khusus. Paham?"

Aku bingung. Bagaimanapun juga aku belum pernah jatuh cinta. Apakah boleh aku menerima hal ini begitu saja?

"Bagaimana?"

Aku menutup mata sebentar. Menarik nafas perlahan lalu menghembuskannya. Ya, rasa berdebar ini, rasa hangat di dada ini. Aku yakin mulai tumbuh. Ada, tapi aku tidak tahu kapan datangnya.

Akhirnya setelah meyakinkan diri kalau ini hal yang benar, aku langsung menjawabnya seraya tersenyum. "Iya, aku paham."

.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Haruno Sakura itu sebenarnya siapa, Sasuke?" tanyaku penasaran. Kini kami sedang berada di dalam mobil Sasuke, tengah menuju mansion Uchiha untuk menemui Kiseki. Rupanya tadi Sasuke menjemputku seorang diri dan berniat membawaku ke rumahnya.

"Dia Sekretaris OSIS SMA Kaijou, gadis yang cukup pintar dan merupakan salah satu ketua Fans Club-ku di sana. Dia pernah menyatakan cintanya padaku berkali-kali, tapi terus kutolak mentah-mentah."

"Ehh? Kenapa?" tanyaku, spontan.

"Salahkan wajahmu yang terus berputar-putar di kepalaku."

Wajahku merona lagi.

Saat pertama kali melihat Sasuke, aku sudah mengagumi fisiknya yang luar biasa. Dia tampan. Matanya hitam pekat, aku sempat bertanya-tanya, siapa yang kira-kira ia lihat dengan tatapan penuh cinta dari kedua mata itu. Lalu suaranya yang terasa merdu dan tegas di telingaku. Siapa yang kira-kira dipanggilnya dengan suara itu? Lengan kokohnya, dada bidangnya. Siapa yang kira-kira ia jaga dan ia peluk dengan menggunakan kedua lengan itu?

Kuharap itu aku. Hanya aku. Dan akan selalu hanya diriku.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke menatapku dengan agak cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa," aku tersenyum gugup.

Ini mungkin juga berkat Kiseki, ya...

.

.

.

**18 tahun kemudian...**

.

"BAKA-ANIKI!"

Suara Hitomi bergaung keras diseluruh mansion Uchiha. Selanjutnya terdengar derap langkah kerasnya menuruni tangga.

Konan yang berpapasan dengan Hitomi di bawah tangga terkejut melihat penampilan Hitomi. "Ada apa, Hitomi?"

"Baasan! Kiseki-Baka-Aniki melumuri seluruh lantai kamarku dengan mentega dan telur. Lalu kemarin dia memukuli pacarku yang tidak tahu apa-apa!"

Kiseki menampilkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kamarnya yang kebetulan dekat dengan tangga. Menyeringai khas Uchiha. "Itu salahmu sendiri, Hii-chan. Kau berpacaran padahal belum berumur dua puluh tahun. Sebagai kakak sepupu yang baik hati, tentu aku tidak akan mengizinkannya. Lalu soal mentega itu..." Kiseki cepat-cepat menutup pintu saat melihat Hitomi berlari ke arahnya dengan tatapan membunuh. "... Happy Birthday!" lanjutnya sambil tertawa-tawa di dalam kamar.

"Dia sinting!" jerit Hitomi histeris. "Aku remaja berumur enam belas tahun, masih dilarang berpacaran sama sepupuku sendiri!"

Konan menggelengkan kepalanya. Geli pada tingkah putranya yang mirip sekali dengan Itachi dan prihatin pada Hitomi, keponakannya.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan Sasu-chan, Hitomi. Dulu, ayahmu juga pernah mengejar Itachi seharian karena dia iseng menaruh bubuk gatal di kasur Sasuke dan telur mentah di seluruh lantai. Tepat di hari ulang tahunnya."

"Keterlaluan," komentar Hitomi sambil kembali menaiki tangga.

"Ada apa ini?" Mikoto baru sampai di tempat kejadian. Fugaku mengikutinya di belakang.

"Kiseki baru saja mengerjai Hitomi, Okaasan," jawab Konan.

"Oh, iya! Hari ini ulang tahunnya!" seru Mikoto antusias. Sepertinya sudah hafal kejadian tiap tahun yang menjadi tradisi Kiseki itu. "Fugaku, kita harus membuat pesta!"

"Neechan tidak apa-apa?" Hideki keluar dari kamarnya sambil mengikuti Hitomi yang baru mau masuk ke kamar mandi di kamar tidurnya.

"Yahh, buruk, mungkin."

"Aku sudah melarang Kiseki-Nii melakukannya, tapi dia nggak mau dengar."

"Sudahlah. Lagipula mana mau Baka-Aniki mendengar nasehat anak berumur tiga belas tahun sepertimu, Hideki."

"Yang penting aku sudah mencobanya, kan?"

"Oke, oke, adikku yang tampan..." Hitomi berbalik mencubit kedua pipi Hideki dengan gemas. "Nah, karena kau begitu khawatir padaku, bagaimana kalau kau juga ikut jadi korban hari ini?"

"E-eh?"

Detik berikutnya, giliran suara histeris Hideki yang terdengar dan derap langkah mereka yang saling berkejaran. Hitomi mengoleskan mentega dan telur di jari-jari tangannya dan berniat melumuri Hideki seperti dirinya.

Dua kamar dari kamar itu, Hinata tersenyum kecil mendengar keributan tadi. "Apa benar tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepala dari balik selimutnya. "Biarkan saja. Lagipula aku sudah terlalu bosan melihat telur di lantai saat hari ulang tahunku dulu. Ini juga hari minggu, kan."

Hinata mengiyakan. "Mungkin kalau ada Sarasa, Kiseki bisa tenang untuk sementara, ya?"

"Oh, untunglah dia memilih sekolah di Amerika. Jika tidak, mungkin perang besar-besaran akan terjadi di sini. Kau tahu, kan kalau dia sangat mirip kakak ipar yang tidak suka keonaran? Kalau tahu kakak kandungnya melakukan hal itu, mungkin dia akan membalasnya dengan berkali-kali lipat lebih mengerikan," sahut Sasuke.

"Konan-Nee tidak se-menyeramkan itu, kok!"

"Oh, ya? Lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan tentang piring-piring terbang yang mengarah pada Baka Aniki saat dia pulang larut dan minum alkohol dengan kolega bisnisnya?"

"Aku juga akan melakukannya padamu kalau kau berani coba-coba, Sasuke-kun!"

"Kau tidak mungkin melakukannya padaku."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena kau terlalu mencintaiku, Hime."

"Ughh... gombal!" Hinata melemparkan bantal ke arah Sasuke. "Ayo, turun! Kita belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Hitomi."

.

.

.

Kini...

Kau menjagaku dengan seluruh kemampuanmu...

Bukan hanya aku untuk saat ini...

Tapi keluarga kita...

.

.

.

**...::The End::...**

**A/N: Horee, akhirnya selesai juga...**

**Semoga fic Nagi-chan bisa menghibur para Reader, ya... :)**

**Catatan:**

**Uchiha Kiseki: Putra Itachi-Konan (Fisik mirip Itachi. Hanya rambutnya warna biru gelap seperti Konan dan tanpa garis di bawah mata). Walau kadang iseng, tapi sebenarnya sangat peduli pada adik dan sepupu-sepupunya.**

**Uchiha Sarasa: Putri Itachi-Konan, adik Kiseki (Fisik mirip Konan tapi rambut berwarna hitam dengan mata dan hidung Itachi). Sangat dewasa dan pintar. Untuk sekarang memilih sekolah di Amerika.**

**Uchiha Hitomi: Putri Sasuke-Hinata (Fisik mirip Hinata, tapi dengan mata Uchiha dan warna rambut Sasuke) Sifat polos, naif dan suka meledak-ledak mirip Sasuke. Entah mengapa selalu menjadi sasaran keisengan Kiseki kalau Sarasa (kakak sepupu tersayangnya) tidak ada.**

**Uchiha Hideki: Putra Sasuke-Hinata, adik Hitomi (Fisik Sasuke tapi dengan warna rambut Hinata. Matanya merupakan yang terunik karena gabungan dari warna mata Hinata dan Sasuke. Abu-abu gelap yang berbias ungu) anak laki-laki yang baik hati dan pengertian. Sifat mungkin lebih condong ke Hinata.**

**~Sekian. Kalau ada pertanyaan, silahkan masukkan di kotak review ^^~**

**.**


End file.
